


Insecto

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cigarra fue su señal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecto

En un comienzo Shion no sabía porqué había tomado el cuchillo antes de salir.

"Defensa personal" no era una respuesta, ya que era imposible usarlo contra un fantasma; tampoco tenía intenciones de matar a alguien más. ¡Ya todos habían pagado por la muerte de Satoshi-kun! Y mucho menos quería suicidarse, al fin de cuentas habían mejores formas de acabar con su vida.

Aun así sostuvo el mango de este todo el camino y buscó continuamente una señal, algo que le indicara que debía hacer, pero tuvo que esperar hasta llegar a la casa de Kei-chan para encontrarla.

Justo cuando él salió, con una muñeca en sus manos, fue que vio a una gran cigarra muerta en el camino.

No había duda alguna: todavía tenía algo que hacer por Satoshi-kun.


End file.
